Kisah Kita
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Drabble-drabble singkat romcom yang berfokus pada pair YuumaMiku.
**Kisah Kita**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary: Drabble-drabble pendek romcom yang berpusat pada pair YuumaMiku.

Warning(s): Typo(s), gaje, EYD ngawur, humor garing, klise, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Gombal**

* * *

"Yum, lo percaya sama sihir kaga?" Hatsune Miku, 16 tahun, gadis manis yang tidak feminim juga tidak tomboy—netral lah, salah satu primadona sekolah /Eaakk~, bertanya pada pemuda di sampingnya saat mereka sedang menunggu sohib mereka yang lain di tempat tongkrongan mereka.

Lalu Yuuma nebar senyum –sok– ketjeh, "Gue cuma percaya sama lo. Dan bagi gue, lo adalah hal yang paling dekat dengan sihir."

Dan hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di benak Miku, "Gombal!"

* * *

 **2\. Alasan**

* * *

Suatu hari, Kagamine Rin menghampiri meja kembarannya, Len, di kantin yang sesaknya bisa bikin orang pingsan.

"Len, mau nanya dong." Rin menyikut kembarannya, kode untuk agak geser.

"Apaan?" tanya Len sambil melahap roti melon yang dibelinya dengan menyelip lautan manusia. Gitu deh untungnya punya badan cebol.

"Kok sampai sekarang lo masih kaga punya pacar, sih?" Rin –dengan entah sengaja atau tidak–secara tidak langsung menyindir status Len sebagai seorang jones.

Len keselek. Poor, Len. Disindir jones sama kembaran sendiri.

"Rin," roti melonnya sudah habis. Kedua tangan Len kini memegang bahu sang kakak yang lebih tua 5 menit darinya itu.

Rin masang tampang jijik. "Eh, Len, tanggannya bisa nyingkir nda? Penuh remah-remah roti, tahu."

"Yee, maap, Kak," Len pasang tampang watados. "Jadi gini, kenapa gue sampai sekarang nda punya pacar itu ada alasannya. Dan itu karena," Len gantungin kalimatnya. Biar dramatis gitu. Biar si Rin kepo gitu.

"Plis deh, Len. Ga usah sok dramatis atau mata lo pengen gue colok pake ni sedotan?" Tangan Rin mulai gatal pengen nyolok mata adeknya dengan sedotan _orange juice_ nya.

Len neguk ludah, tidak mau buta sebelah di usia muda. "Ya karena gue pengen berusaha mencintai diri gue sendiri dulu, Kak, baru belajar mencintai orang lain."

Dan Rin pasang wajah poker face. "Oh."

Lalu kebetulan aja teman-temannya Len datang. Kebetulan aja mereka dengar percakapan si kembar Kagamine. Kebetulan aja jahil mereka kumat.

"YEEE, ALASAN LO, LEN! BILANG AJA KALLO KAGA ADA YANG MAU AMA LO!"

"WOII! JANGAN NYEBAR AIB GUE NAPA?!" Lalu Len lari, ngejar kawan-kawannya yang udah ngambil langkah seribu duluan.

Dan Rin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Prihatin akan kejonesan adeknya.

—Nyadar dong, Rin. Elo juga sama kali.

* * *

 **3\. Casanova**

* * *

Kirino Yohio, pemuda tampan dengan _fangirl_ bejibun. Sayang hatinya sudah dicuri oleh seorang gadis.

"Hai, Miku. Pulang sekolah nanti ke café mau ga? Denger-denger ada café yang baru buka di ujung jalan sana," Yohio, dengan kekuatan feromonnya yang sudah menaklukan lusinan gadis kini sedang berpose ala boyband Korea.

Miku, primadona sekolah yang agak—ya gitulah—lebih memilih mengacuhkan ajakan keluar si anggota OSIS yang lagi pose gaje bin alay di pintu kelas.

"Oi, Yum, gue nebeng motor lo, ye. Ke tempat tongkrongan langganan kita sekarang. Rinto sama Len udah nungguin. Rin entar bareng sama Mikuo- _nii_."

"Sip dah, Mik."

Lalu Yuuma dan Miku pergi, ngacangin si Yohio yang masih setia di pintu kelas.

Gumiya yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya menepuk bahu Yohio pelan, "Lo udah berapa kali ditolak Miku, kok masih ngebet sama tu cewe?"

"9 kali, Gum. Tambah sekarang jadi 10." Yohio menghela napas. "Miku tuh beda, Gum. Dia nda kayak cewe kebanyakan. Dia tuh kaga matre, kaga pake make-up 5cm kayak cewe-cewe centil, asik pula. Dia tampil apa adanya, Gum."

"Ya, lo tabah aja, ya."

Besoknya, Gumiya melihat Yohio berdiri di luar perpustakaan. Sedang merayu cewe kelas sebalah, Iori Aria, primadona sekolah juga. Kecengan Gumiya.

"Dasar casanova sialan," Gumiya berucap geram dengan tangan terkepal erat.

* * *

 **4\. LDR**

* * *

Hari ini kelas 1-3 diberi tugas membuat puisi oleh guru bahasa mereka.

"Eh, Yum, lo buat tema apa?" Miku nendang bangku Yuuma, selaku orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Kayaknya roman aja dah. Itu tema yang paling gampang. Elo?" Yuuma nanya balik.

"Sama, gue bakal nulis tentang pacar gue dah."

Yuuma bengong. "Apa? Mik, tadi lo bilang pacar lo?"

Miku menganguk _innocent_.

Tunggu bentar, otak Yuuma belum _connect_. Jaringannya masih lelet.

1, 2, 3 detik.

"What?! Lo punya pacar? Sejak kapan?" Oh, udah _connect_ dia. Yuuma shock. Hatinya hancur sudah.

"Sejak 3 minggu lalu. Kami LDR-an sekarang," jawab Miku yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum gaje. Mungkin lagi bayangin pacarnya.

Yuuma cuma bisa senyum kecut. Sakit, bro, _kokoro_ Yuuma sakit. Yuuma sakit hati. "Oh, gitu. Congrats ya."

Kemudian, Rin ikutan nimbrung. "Yaelah, Mik. Paling pacar lo 2D lagi, 'kan? Sekarang siapa? Kapten tim basket sadis raja iblis gunting merah dari fandom sebelah?"

"Eh?! Kok lo tahu sih?" Miku bingung. Darimana sohib cewenya yang satu ini tahu pacar 2D-nya?

"Kemaren gue lihat lo lagi nonton ntuh anime sambil teriak-teriak gaje," jelas Rin dengan watados.

Miku pokerface. Aibnya suka _fangirling_ -an pas nonton anime ketahuan sudah.

Yuuma lega. Wajahnya sumringah. _Kokoro_ nya nda jadi hancur. Sakit livernya langsung sembuh. Ajaib, memang.

"Ternyata pacarnya cuma makhluk 2D."

—LDR; Lain Dimensi Relationship.

* * *

 **5\. Buku**

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian belajar mandiri, ya! Guru-guru ada rapat di sekolah sebelah."

Dan selepas guru muda itu pergi, murid kelas 1-3 seketika menjalankan ritual jam kosong mereka.

"WOI JAM KOSONG MAU NGAPAIN NIH?!"

Ya, inilah ritualnya. Ngerusuh.

"NONTON JAK YUKK! LUKA ADA BAWA LAPTOP NIIH!"

"WOII, LAPTOP GUE JANGAN LO OPER SEMBARANGAN GITU! KALO JATUH LO MAU GANTI?!"

Laptop Luka nyaris terbanting ke lantai akibat tangan Leon yang dengan sembarangan mengoper (baca: melempar) laptop ke tangan Gumiya, si ketua kelas.

Ketua kelas aja miring, pantas kelasnya ancur gini.

Laptop sudah sukses terpasang dengan infocus.

"TO! PINJEM HARDDISK LO!" Dan harddisk Rinto yang berisi file-file film bernasib sama seperti laptop Luka.

 **BRAK!**

Suara gebrak meja terdengar.

"BERISIK WOII! Teriak Gumi, sepupunya si Gumiya, murka. Di tangannya terpegang sebuah buku.

"…" Hebat lo, Gum. Ni kelas rusuh tiba-tiba damai.

Lalu Rin, selaku orang yang duduk di depan Gumi bertanya, "Elo kok rajin banget sih, Gum? Jam kosong begini lo malah pegang buku."

Rin merebut buku Gumi, melihatnya sebentar, lalu mengembalikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya. Wajahnya pokerface dengan semburat merah.

"Lu napa, Rin?" tanya Miku.

Rin natap Miku bentar, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Miku, tanda untuk mendekatkan telinganya.

Rin mulai berbisik. Muka Miku mulai pokerface.

"Lo berdua napa sih? Kok gitu banget," Yuuma yang sedang duduk di sebelah Miku angkat suara.

"Yum, Gumi, Yum!" Miku heboh.

"Hah? Gumi kenapa?"

"GUMI FUJOSHI, CUI! BUKU YANG DIBACANYA DOUJIN YAOI HARDCORE R-18, BRO!"

Lalu kelas kembali rusuh. Ah, indahnya masa muda~

* * *

 **6\. HTS**

* * *

"Eh, Yum," panggil Miku.

"Apaan, Mik?" Yuuma menyahut tanpa memalingkan wajah dari langit biru tanpa awan, senada dengan warna mata sohib di depannya.

Miku menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang di letakkan di meja Yuuma—mereka sedang di kelas, berdua, saling berhadapan, cewe dan cowo, dengan latar angin berhembus.

Oh, so sweet sekale~

"Lo itu 'kan baik, tampang lo juga lumayan tuh, kok sampai sekarang masih jones?"

Yuuma nge _fly_ dipuji temennya itu—mantan kecengan, sih. Sampe sekarang masih ada rasa, sayang si Miku nda pernah peka.

"Well, kalo masih belum ketemu sama orangnya, ya, mau gimana lagi, Mik?" Yuuma tersenyum miring—sok _cool_.

"Masih nyaman mau HTS-an, Yum?"

"Hah? HTS? Emang gue HTS-an sama siapa—"

"Homo Tiada Sesal, bro." Miku nyengir nista, sedangkan Yuuma garuk tembok.

* * *

 **7\. PMS**

* * *

Jam pelajaran kosong. Guru yang mengajar cuti melahirkan. Len dan Rinto sedang mengobrol di pojokan kelas bersama dengan nyamuk-nyamuk.

Mereka tampak seperti homo yang sedang berpacaran. Ditambah dengan latar fujoshi mimisan. Oh, co cwit~~

"To, kita cowo emang selalu salah, ya. Gue ga salah apa-apa malah diambekin sama si Rin. Tu cewe nda tahu kenapa. Kalo gue ga nanya, salah. Gue nanya, dikacangin. Gue kacangin, eh dianya ngamuk." Curhat Len yang dinistai Rin tadi malam.

"Lagi PMS kali dia, bro," ujar Rinto yang sedang memainkan game di hapenya. "Biasa 'kan cewe emang gitu pas PMS. Apa aja yang kita, cowo, lakuin selalu salah. Makanya kalo Lenka, adek gue, lagi PMS, gue langsung ngungsi ke rumah si Yuuma."

"Pada ngomongin apaan nih? Kok ada nama gue?" Yuuma tiba-tiba nongol ga tahu darimana. Kayak hantu.

"Noh, si Len. Diamukin Rin pas PMS." Jawab Rinto yang masih fokus dengan gamenya.

"Ya, gitu," Len bete. "Eh, Yum, lo kan yang paling deket ama Miku, tuh anak kalo lagi PMS kayak gimana?

"Miku? Biasa aja tuh. Paling tuh anak kalo lagi PMS ngajak makan yang manis-manis atau ga ngajak ke pantai. Gitu doang, nda parah-parah amat."

Rinto dan Len saling pandang. "Yum, si Miku buat gue aja, ya. PMSnya nda serem," sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh, bangke! Gue tau sekarang lagi zamannya nikung, tapi nda kalian juga kali! Tega, kalian, tega!" Yuuma mengejar Rinto dan Len yang kabur sambil cengengesan gaje.

—Dan Miku tiba-tiba bersin. "Ada yang ngomongin gue, ya?"

* * *

 **8\. PHP**

* * *

"Yum," panggil Miku.

"Apaan?"

"Err.., itu…, aku…," muka Miku memerah.

Yuuma tegang, apa usahanya selama ini berbuah manis?

"Eng.., itu…,"

"Apa?"

"Itu…, bayarin bagian gue juga dong, dompet gue ketinggalan. Nanti gue bayar kok, hehe," pinta Miku sambil cengengesan gaje.

"Oh, ga usah bayar. Anggap aja gue traktir kali ini," Yuuma senyum mesem.

"Beneren? Makasih, Yum!"

"Iya, masama."

.

—Hayato Yuuma, 17 tahun, usaha PDKT dengan kawan karibnya dibayar PHP.

* * *

 **9\. Modus**

* * *

"Hari ini kalian kerja kelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang. Kerjakan halaman 146 sampai 155. Kumpulkan sebelum bel istirahat."

"Baik, pak."

"Bapak tinggal sebentar, ya. Jangan ribut."

"Oke, pak."

Pak Guru meninggalkan kelas.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 detik kemudian.

"WOI LEN, GUE DUDUK AME LO YE!"

"UI, NYET! GUE SEKELOMPOK SAMA LO."

"UI, BAKAITO! MINGGIR NAPA?!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan sejenis lainnya. Beruntung kali ini Gumi tidak lagi mengebrak meja dengan doujin yaoi di tangan.

Sementara kelasnya sedang memasuki mode pasar—kiasan yang sering dipakai guru-guru yang mengajar mereka—Yuuma memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ui, Mik," panggil Yuuma.

"Apa?" Miku ngerespon.

"Masih kosong 'kan?" Yuuma nanya.

"Aok." Miku nyaut.

"Bareng yuk." Ajak Yuuma –Usaha ya, mas?

"Modus lo, Yum. Bilang aje mau deket-deket sama gue." Walaupun bilang begitu, Miku membereskan barang-barangnya di meja sebelahnya—teman sebangkunya nda masuk—dengan senyum di muka.

"Ya, sekali-sekali gapapa lah, Mik." Dan Yuuma pindah tempat duduk dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti nyengir. Senang bisa duduk sebelahan dengan Miku.

.

—Hayato Yuuma, 17 tahun, masih berusaha.

* * *

 **10\. (Belum) Konfes  
**

* * *

Yuuma menghela napas. Pemuda ketjeh itu tampak sedang galau.

"Napa lo, bro? Tumben ga bareng Miku ke kantin." Nanya Len yang sedang mengunyah roti melonnya dengan susu rasa pisang di lantai.

"Dah nyerah ngejar dia, Yum?" Rinto yang sedang bermain game di hapenya ikut bertanya.

Yuuma kembali menghela napas, kemudian ikut duduk di lantai beton atap sekolah bersama kedua temannya.

"Gue capek, Len, To. Gue selama ini sahabatan ama Miku emang enjoy-enjoy aja sih. Cuman belakangan pas dia deket ama cowok lain, gue berasa agak ga rela. Senyumnya yang selama ini buat gue jadi kebagi buat yang lain. Si Miku gue kode juga ga ada peningkatan." Curhatnya.

"Ya, tapi lo jangan nyerahlah, bro. Usaha terus dong." Len berucap.

"Menurut gue, Miku 'kan emang rada-rada ga peka, Yum, jadi ya, lo frontal aja." Rinto berhenti main game.

"Gue emang niat buat nembak, sih. Tapi belom ketemu timing yang tepat."

"Yum, kalo kata gue, lo nyari dia terus nembak dia sekarang. Daripada lo keduluan ama cowo lain. Yang naksir Miku banyak lho, Yum." Len menyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Gue setuju ama Len. Siapa tau hari ini hari terakhir kalian berdua, terus besoknya udah kiamat. Lo bakal nyesel banget nda kasih tau Miku perasaan lo yang sebenarnya, Yum."

Yuuma tersenyum. Rinto dan Len ikutan senyum. Lalu ditambah dengan latar pink bunga-bunga. Nah, sekarang mereka mirip homo-homo yang tengah dimabuk cinta segitiga /gak.

"Nunggu apa lagi lo buruan nembak," ujar mereka berdua (baca: ngusir) sambil menepuk bahu Yuuma.

Yuuma berdiri, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga–mencari Miku. "Makasih ya, To, Len. Aku sayang kalian~"

Bulu kuduk Rinto dan Len disko bersamaan. "NAJIS LO YUUMA!"

…Ya, pada akhirnya, mungkin mereka memang homo /gak.

.

—Hayato Yuuma, 17 tahun, usaha mendapatkan gadis pujaan hati sampai pada puncaknya (baca: konfes).

* * *

 **Hola~ Drabble pertama juga fic humor pertama juga. Humornya garing ya? Ya, gitu deh~ HAHA #plak. Maap, aku emang ga bisa bikin fic humor m(_ _)m  
**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this story~**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
